


Trick-or-Treat

by xserenity



Series: Dick Grayson is 3 years old [3]
Category: Batman (Comics), Batman - All Media Types
Genre: Age Regression/De-Aging, Costumes, Dick Grayson is de-aged, Fluff, Gen, Halloween, He's three, Trick or Treating
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-01
Updated: 2017-11-01
Packaged: 2019-01-26 09:43:18
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,150
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12554648
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xserenity/pseuds/xserenity
Summary: Dick Grayson goes trick-or-treating with the Batfamily.





	Trick-or-Treat

**Author's Note:**

> Note: Since Dick is /still/ a kid, I've tagged it gen. Theoretically, they are /dating/ (when he's older) but since he is a kid, it's platonic.
> 
> Happy Halloween :) !

Damian scrunched his nose in disgust, offended at the attire Dick was wearing. 

"Who allowed tiny Grayson to wear such hideous clothes?" Damian scowled and glanced around the room, making eye contact with all parties who were dressed in their costumes, ready for trick-or-treating.

Good thing Dick wasn't paying attention or he'd be sad to hear about Damian's disapproval. He was too busy trying to show off to Tim that he was Superman and that their symbols matched.

"That's very cute Dickie," Tim said and chuckled softly at Dick's outburst of calling him _'supa Tim,'_ because of his Superboy outfit which was much simpler than Dick's outfit. A black t-shirt with the symbol and jeans. If he wanted to be extravagant, he could have done Kon's Young Justice version. 

"Tt," Damian clicked his tongue and narrowed his eyes at the two. "Don't encourage him, Drake," Damian said and kept his eyes on Dick as the boy made his way towards him.

"Dami!" he squealed and tugged at the boy's cape, his _Robin_ cape. The teen was unimaginative and wore his Robin uniform. He claimed it was the most fitting and appropriate choice for someone of his caliber since no other hero was better, besides maybe Batman. 

"It's Robin," Damian corrected as the boy played with his cape, flapping it up and down like it was his own personal plaything which it sort of was.

Jason just rolled his eyes in amusement and watched them all interact with the boy. 

"Wobin," Dick said. " _Wobin?_ " He blinked and said again, wiggled his nose like he'd said it wrong. "Wobin? Wobin and Batman?" 

"Oh," Jason murmured as an idea lit up in his mind. "Now that would have been nice to see Dick as Batman. Then you two can be the reversed dynamic duo," Jason stated and Dick's eyes blinked rapidly at that remark.

" _Batman and Wobin?_ " he repeated, deep in thought and then gasped, suddenly realizing something spectacular. "Dami as Wobin and Dickie as Batman?" 

At that notion, Damian's lips spread into a wide grin. "Tt. If you had chosen Batman, we could have been partners," he said and Dick's face fell, saddened.

"Batman..." he murmured and grabbed at his uniform, staring down at the S sadly. "Can I be Batman?" he looked up at the teen and batted his pretty eyes.

Damian sighed, unsure of what to do about this current predicament. He tossed a nasty glare at Jason who held his hands up in defense. It was his fault but he didn't know it would have swayed Dick's decision. They were already about to head out to a nearby neighborhood and now they had a depressed child with them. Dick was the only reason they were going to go trick-or-treating in the first place.

As the air fell silent around them, someone cleared their throats. All heads turned their attention towards the newcomer standing at the entrance of the living room.

"I believe that can be fixed," Alfred said with a slight smirk to his face as he revealed a children's set of the Batman costume.

Dick screamed and ditched Damian as he bounced over to Alfred and stuck his hand out. "Awfwed! Batman! Pwease?" He asked when the butler narrowed his eyes at him.

"Of course Master Dick, let me help you change," he said and knelt down to his level so he could quickly get him into the Batman costume.

"Of course Alfred would save the day," Tim chuckled bemusedly.

" _Actually,_ it was Master Bruce who had prepared this in hopes that Master Dick would have a change of heart," Alfred said.

Tim blinked and then started laughing as Jason joined in with him. "He would do that. Trust Bruce to always be prepared for anything," Jason snorted through his laughter.

While Alfred was busy getting Dick ready, Jason readjusted the mask on his head and scrubbed a hand through his hair as he attempted to fluff it back up. The volume of his hair was deflating, all that hard work and gel he'd used going to waste. He sighed heavily and Tim just stared at him.

"You look ridiculous," he stated, caused Damian to snort as the teen finally looked at him. "I can't believe you're wearing that."

"Hey, got to pay homage to something," Jason said and flicked away his imaginary long hair as he tried to show off his beauty. "But seriously, how did Dick even wear this?" he muttered and stared down at his slightly exposed chest. Jason decided to have some fun and tested out the famous Disco-Wing uniform that Dick had chosen when he first debuted as Nightwing. In all honesty, it was hideous though he didn't mind the cleavage on Dick. It kind of looked horrid on him since it stretched way too much and was riding up on his briefs. 

He'd also attempted to style his hair like Dick's but he didn't exactly have the exact hair for it either. His bangs did not want to stay to one side or fluff up like his old hairdo. Oh well, it would do for a couple hours in the public.

"Master Dick has been transformed," Alfred said and released the child back into the mix. 

Instead of his simple Superman outfit, Dick was now dressed in his Batman costume which was still pretty simple with a few extra details. It was the classic look with a grey leotard and black underwear. The yellow utility belt already printed onto the costume. A simple black cowl that was attached to the outfit and a black cape. It was all mostly fabric and it came with tiny black gloves. The shoes were just little black booties that easily slipped on.

"I'm surprised B let this fly," Jason muttered as he spun a finger for Dick to turn around so he could check out the details of the costume.

"Master Bruce attempted to design a suit for Master Dick but unfortunately ran out of time," Alfred said, not at all surprised.

"Of course," Jason rolled his eyes. "Glad he didn't." He wouldn't know what type of gadgets he'd attach to that little thing so it was a relief he didn't complete it. "So, we all ready?" Jason asked and looked around the room, searching for confirmation.

They all nodded at Jason, ready to go out for the night. Jason lifted the boy who was busy running around, had to chase him for a bit, and filtered out into the garage. They piled into the limo and had Alfred drop them off at a nearby neighborhood.

\-----

Trick-or-treating had been a huge success and they were able to garner quite a bit of candy. Dick and Damian were the most popular and received the most compliments. That made Dick quite happy since he was the adorable Batman and Damian being the moody Robin. Though he seemed to be enjoying the bit of attention they were receiving as the dynamic duo.

Dick would bounce from Tim to Jason and to Damian, holding onto their hands as he led them up the driveway and stairs to the front door.

He'd say cute things like  _'twick-ow-tweat'_  and get cooed at by the adults of the houses he went to. They'd smother him in candies and let him take as many as he wanted. Which he'd take two hand-full and drop them into his Batman bucket.

They were rounding up the last few houses before they’d get picked up by Alfred.

Dick held onto Jason's hand and stood still as he stared at the spooky looking house adorned with a graveyard of zombies popping out. There were hands sticking up from the grass and smoke blowing through the yard. It was dark and dingy with lights that flickered.

Dick seemed a little scared and Jason pet his hair. "It's okay Dickie," he soothed and the boy puffed his cheeks and squared his shoulders. Bravely, he pulled Jason along the pathway, albeit slowly as he headed towards the door. Tim and Damian trailed from behind, were snickering at how adorably cute Dick was.

Once he'd reach the door and found a scary zombie staring back at him, he swiftly took a step back and grabbed onto Jason's leg, arms wrapped tight around him as he clung on.

Jason chuckled softly. There were a few houses that spooked him but this one seemed to be the winner. He gently brushed a hand through his hair and guided him forward. "Don't worry Dick, I'm right here. So are Tim and Damian," Jason said and the boy shivered.

"But it's scawey," he murmured and Jason leaned down to peck his cheek. "It won't hurt you. If it does, we'll kick its butt," he said and winked.

That seemed to lighten the mood and he nodded. He slipped his hand back into Jason's and pulled him forward as he went to ring the doorbell. Within seconds, the door was answered and there revealed a woman dressed in a witch's costume.

"Oh!" She squealed and found the trembling boy. "Aren't you cute?" she cooed and brought out her bowl of candy. "You're the cutest Batman I've seen today," she complimented and stretched out her treats towards the group.

"What do you say?" Jason urged and Dick seemed to have remembered his line.

"Twick-ow-tweat!" He said and held out his half-filled bucket. Tim had taken some from him to lighten the load since it was getting heavy for the boy to carry.

"Trick-or-treat!" The rest of them followed and the woman chuckled as she handed out her treat bags filled with an assortment of candy.

The boys thanked the lady and left the house to finish the rest before they headed home.

\-----

Dick dumped out the contents of his bucket and his eyes sparkled at the assortment of candy he received. He dove his hands into the mix and started tossing them around in joy.

"Hey now," Jason reprimanded, but Dick didn't listen and picked up a chocolate bar. He opened the wrapper and started stuffing his face with chocolate,  _oohing_ and  _ahhing_  with every bite he took. He looked so blissful.

"Master Dick isn't going to be keeping all that candy," Alfred stated and moved to round up all the treats they received for the night, especially Dick's.

"No!" he cried sadly and huddled his mound of candy. "Mine!" he cried.

"Master Dick," Alfred said sternly but the boy wouldn't budge.

"I'll handle it Alf," Jason said and held up a hand towards the boy. "Hey Dickie, you can't keep all the candy," he said and tried to coax him away from his sugary sweets.

"But—" his lips quivered as he stared at Jason sadly. "I want."

"How about you keep some?" Jason offered. "You can keep this much," he said and used his hands to show him the amount that he could have. Dick didn't seem very happy about it, but nodded his head.

Ever so carefully, he started picking and choosing which candy he wanted to keep to eat and formed a small pile. He gave everything else to Alfred as the butler filled his bag full to probably dispose of, store away or donate.

"He listens to you well," Tim commented and took a seat right beside Dick, watched as the boy was neatly stacking his candy stash.

"Only sometimes," Jason said. "Also—" he slipped out his phone and pulled out a picture to show to Tim. "Check this out," he said and flashed him the photo of Dick and Damian together as Batman and Robin. Damian was holding Dick in his arms, wearing a fond smile on his face as the kid bounced around and waved his Batman bucket.

"Oh, blackmail material," Tim said and grinned devilishly. "Send." 

"Got you covered," Jason said. 

"What's going on?" Damian muttered, re-entering the living room after he'd changed out of his clothes. He eyed the two suspiciously, tilted his head to the side in curiosity.

"Nothing," Jason said and hid his phone. He was going to tuck that away for when it'd be useful in the future. Damian was never one to admit his feelings, more so admitting that he cared for his brothers, at least Dick. So this would be good material to prove him wrong because that expression did not hide anything.

"Okay Dickie, ready for bed?" Jason asked and clapped his hands together.

"No!" he said and tossed a candy at the man, hitting him square in the face. 

"Ugh, Dick," Jason groaned and rubbed at his forehead from the slight sore he'd received. "That's mean."

"No bed!" He cried and puffed his cheeks.

"Told you it's only sometimes," Jason said as he narrowed his eyes at the snickering Tim.

God, he was going to have a hard time putting Dick to sleep after all that adrenaline he'd gained and the sugar rush.


End file.
